


26. If you thought the head trauma was bad...

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Blood and Injury, Caring Peter Hale, Deucalion (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Developing Relationship, Emotional Roller Coaster, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, Feels, Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: “Scott you can’t seriously let him walk away from this”, Stiles accuses furiously.“He promised Stiles”, Scott says, not interested in the subject, “You need to trust me on this. I’m the alpha here. I know what I’m doing.”It’s like Scott has never even heard of lies. Little white lies that can get past even the werewolf lie detector. Scott cannot see it. Because why would he. He lives in this black and white world where everything is either good or bad and everyone can be good if they choose to be. Deucalion promised to be good so he must automatically mean it. The alpha promised to not kill anyone anymore. But Stiles knows better.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 465
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	26. If you thought the head trauma was bad...

migraine/concussion/ **blindness**

  
  


“Scott you can’t seriously let him walk away from this”, Stiles accuses furiously.

Why on earth would Scott let Deucalion walk free after what he did? After all the chaos and terror he and his alpha pack caused and not just in Beacon Hills. He isn’t going to just magically change his behavior and live like a good person. He is going to keep murdering innocent people for fun. He is going to tear apart families just for the kicks he gets from it. Deucalion is not a person who should be let go and walk free. He should have been put down the second he stepped over their territory line.

Scott cannot see it. Because why would he. He lives in this black and white world where everything is either good or bad and everyone can be good if they choose to be. He believes everyone deserves a second chance even after a mass murder. Scott thinks everyone wants to be good and make redemption.

Deucalion promised to be good so he must automatically mean it. The alpha promised to not kill anyone anymore. But Stiles knows better. Stiles knows the minute Deucalion stepped into the next city he killed a woman. A woman who had three little children waiting for her at home. Stiles knows about the kidnapped four year old Deucalion took, just to see if he could. And he could, no one noticed as he walked off with the child in a broad daylight. 

Stiles tells this to Scott. Stiles screams how this is just one example of many he can tell and more importantly prove. Scott tells Stiles he must have made a mistake. Stiles must confuse Deucalion to a different alpha rummaging in the town. Deucalion had promised not to do such a thing so in Scott’s books that means Deucalion has not done anything.

It’s like Scott has never even heard of lies. Little white lies that can get past even the werewolf lie detector. Peter has taught Stiles to lie in a way that he won’t get caught and Stiles masters it. It is easy like breathing to him. The only one he can’t lie to is Peter, the man still always knows when Stiles is lying and calls him out for it.

The older man has taught Stiles so much about things that Stiles didn’t know about. Peter shares his knowledge with Stiles without any ulterior motive. There is no threatening, there is no favors asked, no promises made. Just to share the knowledge he possesses to someone just as passionate about the subject as he is. They have been getting closer and closer to each other until Stiles finally spent the night at Peter’s. 

“He promised Stiles”, Scott says, not interested in the subject, “You need to trust me on this. I’m the alpha here. I know what I’m doing.”   


“And what if you are wrong?” Stiles asks harshly as he paces around the room, “What if he comes back when you aren’t looking and attacks the pack? What if someone from us gets hurt or even killed? What will you do when it is too late?”

“You are making scenarios in your head”, Scott huffs trying to move past the subject, “I handled the situation. No one is hurt. There is no need to kill everyone that crosses our territory.”   


“I’m not saying we should kill everyone. Just the ones who can’t be trusted. Like Deucalion”, Stiles snarls taking a seat next to Peter as the man pulls him to sit.

“You spent too much time with Peter. He is putting these thoughts in your head”, Scott says heatedly as he glares at the two of them sitting on the couch.

“And what is that supposed to mean dear alpha of mine?” Peter asks mockingly as he places a hand on Stiles’ thigh.

To add salt in the injury for Scott Stiles doesn’t push the hand away. The opposite. He places his own hand on top of Peter’s hand. He rubs slowly mindless patterns on Peter’s hand as he stares at Scott. Scott glares at Peter seething with anger but there is nothing he can do about it.

On open attack against Peter would get Stiles to beat the shit out of him, Scott is sure of it. He has no idea how Peter has gotten Stiles fooled so good that Stiles doesn’t want to see reason. In Scott’s opinion it is ridiculous how Peter has managed to fool Stiles like that.

“Stiles seriously?” Malia asks as she glances at their hands, “My dad? Really? Out of all people out there.”

Stiles turns his glare from Scott to Malia. Everyone knows about the failed relationship between Stiles and Malia. Stiles has tried to be a gentleman and not bring up the awkwardness as they are in the same room but Malia doesn’t possess the same subtlety. They didn’t work out. They were too different in the end to work and Stiles accepted that and moved on. He told his reasons to break up with her.

Peter growls at her daughter. He bares his teeth at her making her back off and Stiles is grateful for that. He can fight his own battles but it is nice to know someone will have his back if everything goes to shit. Malia glares at them from the other side of the room but doesn’t say anything anymore. 

“Well I think it’s the natural flow of things. And it’s cute”, Erica says as she flops in Stiles’ lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while talking to Malia, “He tried you but now he is upgrading.”

“Shut your mouth Erica. My dad can’t really be considered upgrading”, Malia snarls, clearly hurt by the words, “It’s disgusting.”

“Says the girl who now fucks his ex boyfriend's best friend”, Boyd, the always so quiet man, steps in to say.

Stiles’ head snaps to Scott to see if it is true. Scott is blushing so hard and avoiding eye contact. Peter chuckles next to him and Stiles knows this isn’t new news for him. He turns to see Malia march out of the loft as she flips them off. Scott runs after her.

Derek laughs, not managing to stop it as they look Scott’s back as the boy runs after Malia. This breaks the tension in the room as everyone breaks out laughing.

“I love mandatory pack meetings”, Erica giggles as she plants a kiss on Stiles cheek just to make Peter snarl at her warningly, “I know big bad. He is all yours after you finish your weird courting rituals.”

“It’s not weird”, Stiles cries out as Peter pulls him in his lap, “I have read-”   


“I don’t want to know”, Erica covers her ears as she laughs, “I don’t need to know about those. I already have Boyd. I don’t need to court anyone.”

“Come on darling”, Peter says getting up from the couch, “You wanted to show me what you dig up about Deucalion and his latest rampage.”

Stiles nods, taking Peter’s hand and letting him pull him up from the couch. He goes to his backpack and takes out a folder and laptop. The kitchen table will do just fine for this, Stiles thinks as he heads towards it. He needs to show what he found out as he borrowed his father’s computer to do the research.

He spreads the pictures and police reports he managed to dig up in just four days. There are hundreds of cases unclosed and all pointing towards Deucalion. Those files are collected along the years, dating back a decade. The first one dates back to before Deucalion even encountered Gerard Argent and lost his eyesight. There are cases of murders to kidnappings and even to human trafficking. People just disappear after having met with the alpha. One thing that connects all of them is Deucalion and that is just a fact that anyone can see- anyone but Scott.

Stiles gathers together the papers in the same pile that he knows for sure belongs to the same case. Kidnappings in one pile and murders in another. There are pictures of murder cases- brutally murdered people- limbs ripped right off from the torso. Erica who is never phased by these kinds of things has to turn away as Stiles brings up the pictures of little children. Their bodies are impossible to identify due to how little there is left of them. Even Peter turns away seeing the little girl's body, mutilated beyond recognition. Stiles puts the pictures away without having to be told.

The reports saying the police has now idea of who the killer is and how they manage to make the murders look like an animal attack. The police however know it’s a murderer and not just some random animal attacks. No animal would attack that strategically. Stiles tells the pack how he has made anonymous calls to the police forces to help solve the cases. He has made calls all night leaving tips and helping to identify the bodies, all while staying anonymous. It’s a hard thing to obtain when you can tell in such a detail about how the murders have happened and the possible identity of the victim.

Derek leaves the room when Stiles tells about the baby who went missing just a few days before. Stiles believes it was the alpha pack. The baby disappeared while the mother went back inside to get sunscreen for the baby while the boy waited in the stroller. 

The baby has not been found but Stiles doesn’t want to give too much hope to find him alive. He has called in about an area where the police could possibly find the baby’s body. He knows the pattern which the alpha pack uses. They want to cause chaos and terror. What a better way than to attack the most weak members of society?

They talk about how Deucalion needs to be handled. Erica wants the alpha dead, and Stiles has to agree that he feels the same. Deucalion is too dangerous to be let roam around freely. The man needs to be put down and never spoken of again. Peter says he is ready to kill Deucalion if no one else will, if it comes down to it. They all know Scott won’t do anything to protect the pack and the people in Beacon Hill. 

  
  


\-------------

  
  


It was all good for two weeks after the pack meeting. Two whole weeks of peace and quiet until Deucalion decides to come back to Beacon Hills. Of course he doesn’t inform the territory’s alpha about his arrival. Scott is completely obvious to everything happening around him like always. No one knows of Deucalion’s return until Stiles just happens to see him as he drives past the man. He almost crashes the car as Kali jumps before his jeep.

And now Stiles is running. 

“Come on Stiles”, Deucalion’s voice echoes in the woods as Stiles runs, “You can run but you can’t hide!”   


Stiles curses under his breath as he runs deeper into the woods. He is calling desperately to Peter. The man is the only one who can help him. The only one who has the power to help him. His hands shake as he tries to open his phone and when he finally gets it open it hard to hit the contact list. Luckily Stiles has put Peter on his speed dial number one.

Scott is no help, he would somehow see this as Stiles’ fault. It would either be that Stiles angered Deucalion or this is some sort of mixed up and no one meant anything they did. Scott would not lift his finger to help Stiles, thinking this would be something to do with Peter.

But Peter- Peter will help him in a heartbeat. 

“Stiles?” Peter answers after the second ring.

“Peter you need to come and save me!” Stiles yells as he runs and jumps over some roots.

“Where are you?” Peter asks immediately alarmed.

The man doesn’t ask what’s wrong, or what is going on. Peter immediately asks where he is so he can help. And Stiles could cry of happiness, knowing that Peter is coming for him.

“In the preserve”, Stiles breathes out as he takes a quick look behind, “It’s Deucalion. He is after me. You need to get here.”   


“I’m on my way darling”, Peter says and Stiles can hear him running on the other end of the line, “Hang on Stiles-”   


The phone is knocked out of his hands. Stiles falls on the ground as someone tackles him from behind. The fall hurts every part of his body as he hits the hard ground. He is just a weak human, he isn’t built for this bullshit he is put through almost every week. Stiles groans in pain as he lays there.

“Naughty boy called for his knight in shining armor”, Stiles can hear Kali’s voice say behind him.

Stiles turns around to stare at Deucalion and his pack of alphas. All of them stare down at him like he is their prey- and in a way he is. It makes Stiles feel dread creeping up his spine. Stiles can hear Peter yelling over the phone but the man’s voice drowns in the beating of his heart in his ears. He watches in horror as Deucalion picks up his cracked phone with a smirk on his face.

He lifts the phone to his ear and listens to Peter’s screams. It only makes the alpha smirk wider. Stiles shivers as he stares at Deucalion’s red eyes, knowing those glowing red eyes follow his every movement.

“Should we let him listen?” Deucalion asks from his pack as he turns to face them with Stiles’ phone still in his hand.

The pack laughs. They laugh and Stiles can feel terror taking over his body. He can’t move his legs as he stares at the alphas. He knows he needs to run but he can’t get his legs to work. It would not even work, trying to run away from a pack of alphas who all have killed their packs to get more power.

“Listen to what?” Stiles asks, he can’t help his curiosity.

“Did you know-” Deucalion starts to tell, “You are one of the few people in this world that has captured my interest. Your alpha, that pup McCall is a fool and everyone and their grandmothers know it. Too eager to see the good in people where there is none. Too naive to survive the hard world out there. But you- Oh you see how it truly is.”

Stiles doesn’t like how excited Deucalion sounds as the man keeps explaining. He doesn’t like the idea of how he is the main target of Deucalion’s interest. Stiles knows it’s a dangerous place to capture someone’s interest. To capture the interest of someone with this kind of mindset- a crazy person. And Deucalion is crazy, there is not a sane cell in the alpha’s body and Stiles knows this, which doesn’t help him to calm down.

It happened with Peter. Stiles captured Peter’s interest the night in the garage where he told Peter no when he asked if Stiles would like to be turned. To say no to something like that is not common, and it caught Peter’s attention even if Stiles lied. To be in the middle of the spotlight for a man like Peter. Peter is a dangerous man, Stiles will not deny that. He knows what Peter has done and what he is capable of doing. He is not under the illusion that Peter is a good man or that Peter would regret most of the things he has done in his life.

But Peter is also a man who takes care of what is his. He is a possessive bastard who has shown that he cares. He cares about what he considers belonging to him. And Stiles is one of the few people on earth to hold that position. The other people being Derek and Cora and even Malia even if Peter doesn’t hold any kind of emotional connection to her. She is still his daughter, his blood. Peter enjoys pampering Stiles, doing little things and grand things for him. Just because he can.

But Stiles has caught Deucalion’s attention. It’s not a good place to be. It’s not the same as with Peter. Peter is a possessive bastard who drives his own self interest and he tells it to everyone. But Deucalion is a whack job. Complete crazy straight from Eichen House. You can never know what the man is doing next.

“Perhaps you see a little too much for your own good”, Deucalion sings all happily as his blind eyes follow Stiles.

Stiles crawls backwards until his back hits a tree. He feels the hard bark under his hands as he tries to stand up but his legs won’t let him.

“You have caused so much trouble for me little pup”, Deucalion says, sounding cheerful before he sighs, “Only if you weren’t seeing so much. It would be a good quality if you were mine- but to have you working against me- I just can’t let you continue.”

He extends his hand palm up and Kali gives him two flashbang arrows. Stiles recognizes them. Chris uses those when hunting.

“Do you know how I lost my sight?” Deucalion asks, voice growing darker and colder as the man speaks.

Stiles knows. Peter has told him. Peter has told him what Gerard Argent did to Deucalion. Peter has told him how the plan to get the hunters and werewolves living together failed and what the hope for a better future has cost Deucalion. Stiles knows how the alpha lost his sight and he doesn’t like where this is going, not one bit.

“Oh I see. Peter has told you. He is the only one alive who knows how it happened”, Deucalion says darkly as he scent the air and scents Stiles’ growing fear, all the previous cheerfulness has disappeared from the man’s voice, “It’s a real pity that we are here - at this point. You were so much fun.”

“Past tense?” Stiles asks with a nervous chuckle, “You will kill me?”

“Oh no. That would not be any fun, now would it?” Deucalion says as he walks closer to Stiles, still holding the phone in his other hand.

He drops the phone on the ground as Kali and Ennis grab Stiles’ arms. They throw him on the ground holding him down. Stiles fights against them but in vain. He isn’t strong enough to fight two alphas. He wouldn’t be able to fight even a werewolf. He screams for Deucalion to get away from him as the man sits on top of him. The man’s heavyweight making it impossible for Stiles to get away now. It’s not like he could get away before that, the grip that holds his hands and legs too painful to even think of escaping.

The more Stiles screams the more the alpha enjoys this. Stiles can hear faintly Peter’s yells over the line as the man screams for Deucalion to stop. Deucalion doesn’t care for Stiles pleading and begging of letting him go. All it does is feed the man’s dark and twisted ego. No one from the alpha pack hold any remorse against Stiles as he keeps screaming and begging. 

Deucalion runs his fingers over Stiles’ face as he outlines where Stiles’ eyes are. The touch lingers a little too long on Stiles’ cheek before drawing back. It makes Stiles feel dirty. Tears are streaming down Stiles’ cheeks as he is powerless to stop this from happening. He watches helplessly as Deucalion raises his hands above his head with the arrows one in each hand. 

That is the last thing Stiles sees before he screams in pain. He has never felt a pain so grave. Never once he has imagined what it would feel like to go through something like this. He screams in pain and terror as he loses his consciousness.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Stiles hears faint voices talking around him as he slowly comes to consciousness. His head is killing him and he doesn’t know where he is at the moment. He can feel the hard mattress under him, the rough sheets under his palms. He can’t see anything but darkness, he doesn’t know if his eyes are open or not. He can smell the scent of disinfectant. He knows the smell all too well and he knows where he is right after that.

He tries to move but he is too weak. He lets out a whine and the voices around him fall silent. Someone is now touching his right arm, intervening their hands. He doesn’t know who it is but the touch feels nice. It’s something grounding in the total darkness that surrounds him.

Someone is repeating his name and it sounds like his father but Stiles can’t be sure as he tries to locate the source of the voice.

There is a cup on his lips and he carefully parts his lips. His mouth is dry and the little drop of water he is given feels heavenly as he gulps it down hungrily. He sighs as the cup is taken away.

“Stiles can you hear me?” It’s Melissa.

“Y- yes”, Stiles croaks out drily.

“Thank god”, Melissa breathes out, “I need the doctor!”   


“Wh- why I need a doctor?” Stiles asks, starting to feel panicked.

The hand squeezing his right hand tightens their grip and Stiles grips the hand like it is the anchor he needs. He isn’t sure whose hand he is holding as he is bumped so full of pain medication. If he is in the hospital they will not let anyone else in the room except the close family. As Stiles only has his father left he has to ask.

“Dad?” Stiles asks carefully as he turns his head to the right.

“I’m here Stiles”, Comes from his left and his left hand is taken.

Stiles turns his head towards the sound of his father’s voice. If his father is on the left who is on the right.

“Who-” Stiles doesn’t get to finish his question.

“It’s me Stiles”, Peter’s voice sounds broken, Stiles has never heard the man sound so vulnerable.

Then the doctor walks in. He asks questions from Stiles. Like how much pain he is in at the moment, if he can remember what happened, if he has any pain in the head area. Stiles answers every question the doctor asks and he can hear the man writing something down to his patience file. He knows he has all sorts of pain medication running through him and he knows it will be a bitch when they lower the dose.

“We will keep the gauze over your eyes until they are fully healed to prevent them from getting infected. It is the most we can do at the moment”, The doctor says and Stiles listens as the man puts his pen down.

“What do you mean at the moment?” Stiles asks, trying to guess where the doctor is standing.

“You suffered a huge trauma to your eyes. We couldn’t save your sight but we saved your life”, The doctor explains calmly.

Stiles starts to panic. He remembers what happened. He remembers the pain. He remembers Deucalion’s laugh as he screams in pain on the ground. He remembers the feeling of pure terror that took over him when he was hold on the ground by force. He remembers Deucalion’s touch on his skin. Nothing that will help him to calm down.

“You need to calm down”, The doctor commands from somewhere far away. 

“No!” Stiles yells weakly as he tries to get up from the bed. 

“We need sedative”, Stiles hears the doctor say as his hands are let go and everything goes dark.

  
  


\------------

  
  


Stiles wakes up to silence. Everything is silent around him. He can hear the heart monitor beeping on his left and he can hear the air conditioner humming quietly. There are footsteps walking past his room but none come in.

Someone is holding his hand. 

There is someone sleeping, head laying on the bed. Stiles carefully untangles their hands and moves his hand to run on the person’s face. The sharp jaw and perfect skin with the softest hair Stiles has ever touched make it obvious of who it is.

It’s Peter. Stiles knows it.

Peter jerks awake as Stiles touches his face but stays still letting Stiles run his fingers over his face. Stiles can feel how calmly Peter breathes next to him. Stiles gives the man a sad smile before placing his hand on Peter’s neck. That way Stiles can feel the man’s pulse. It beats faster as Stiles places his hand but calms down as it doesn’t move away.

“How long was I out?” Stiles asks quietly, voice hoarse of disuse. 

“You slept for two days”, Peter whispers back, “You have been here five days.”

Stiles nods, fighting back the emptiness that is clawing its way inside him. Five days already and he doesn’t know for how much longer he has to stay. He doesn’t think Peter has any more knowledge on the matter so he doesn’t even bother to ask. He doesn’t care to know, it would only make him panic again.

“Where’s my dad?” Stiles asks as he swallows back a sob.

“Melissa sent him home a few hours ago. He hasn’t left your side in the whole time”, Peter says and Stiles can feel Peter’s pulse steady under his palm.

“I believe you haven’t either”, Stiles sighs as he can feel the pulse quicken.

“I just couldn't leave you-” Peter chokes in his tears.

Stiles moves his hand to Peter’s cheek finding it wet with tears. He never thought he would see- not see, he isn’t going to see anything ever again- Peter crying. The man is always so proud, always wearing his mask as a protector against the world. Now the same man is crying before him.

“When I found you laying there- in the forest… I thought you were dead”, Peter whispers as he takes Stiles’ hand in his, “There was blood- so much blood. I- I was losing it as I carried you here.”

“Peter-” Stiles whispers squeezing Peter’s hand.

“Your father- he- he was a mess when he saw you”, Peter tells brokenly, “I could see how the fear of losing you went through his mind. To see you lay in that hospital bed, all bloody- he was ready to destroy anything that came too close to you.”   


Stiles laughs wetly. He knows his father and he knows it sounds just like the man. His father is ready to do anything for Stiles. Anything. And a little rampage in a hospital sounds mild of what could have gone down. Stiles is glad Melissa has managed to convince his father to go home to get some rest. Stiles decides to ask Peter to call his father after a few hours if the man doesn’t come by himself.

“Scott tried to visit you”, Peter says as he sits up but never letting go of Stiles’ hand, “John kicked him out. He didn’t want him close to you.”

Stiles nods, fully understanding his father’s decision. And he is grateful for it.

“How bad is it?” Stiles asks quietly as he plays with Peter’s hand, “And- please. Don’t lie to me to make me feel better. Please Peter.”

“It’s bad. The doctors did their everything but there is nothing they can do”, Peter says quietly as he rubs Stiles’ hand, “You will never see again.”

Stiles knew this already but it still hurts to hear it. He lets out a sob and Peter is moving next to him on the bed. Peter lets Stiles lean his head on his shoulder carefully. Stiles stays there, he doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He just wants to be.

  
  


\------------

  
  


“Come on. You can’t make the decision for him”, Stiles hears Scott voice in the hallway.

“I can and I am”, Peter responds harshly and Stiles can hear the venom behind the man’s voice.

Stiles turns to face the door instead of the wall. He is in his own room, in his own bed. Been a week now. The pack has visited him. Erica and Boyd came over the night before to see how he is. It was nice but Stiles really isn’t in a mood for social interactions just yet. He had told Peter to get rid of them, but to be nice about it. Stiles knows Erica and Boyd understood him, as they heard him telling Peter to escort them out. Stiles is sure that Peter told the reason to Erica and Boyd and told them to come by later.

He can manage his father and Peter just barely on the best days. To have the rest of the pack around him, fussing and moving would be too much. Stiles is still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he will not see ever again. It would not help to have so many voices around him.

Stiles slowly gets up from the bed placing his legs on the ground. He has lived his whole life in that house. He knows how to move in it even if he can’t see. He stands up carefully and walks towards the door. He feels his way to the door handle and pulls the door open.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims cheerfully as he sees Stiles.

“I want you to leave”, Stiles says quietly in the general direction of where he thinks Scott is standing.

“What? Why?” Scott asks and Stiles jumps a little at how close the voice is now, “I haven’t been able to see you in weeks.”

“I don’t want to be with you”, Stiles says and he can feel Peter taking his hand to steady him.

“Don’t be like that Stiles”, Scott huffs, annoyance clear in his voice, “I thought we could have played games just like before when one of us was sick.”   


“I’m blind Scott!” Stiles yells angrily, “I can’t see anything and it’s all your fault. If you had just killed Deucalion I wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“This isn’t my fault”, Scott defends himself, “How would I have supposed to know this would happen?”   


“Because I told you!” Stiles screams angrily, “I told you that Deucalion hadn’t changed and you let him go. Every single death after you let him go is on you. You have to live with the knowledge that you killed dozens of people by letting him go!”

“I didn’t know-” Scott tries but Peter stops him.

“You knew. You just didn’t want to do anything about it. Just like now. Deucalion is still alive after what he did to Stiles. A real alpha would not let any harm come to his pack members”, Peter snarls hatefully at Scott as Stiles clings to him, “Stiles has asked you to leave and it would be wise to do so.”

“That’s not fair”, Scott cries out, “We can’t go killing everyone. We can’t be the same as them-”

“We aren’t like them! We protect what is ours. You don’t care about your pack and now you see first hand what your neglect does”, Peter says coldly as he lets Stiles bury his face in his chest, “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Scott stares at the two of them, his mouth hanging open before he nods and walks away. Peter can hear the front door opening and clicking shut quietly. He keeps holding Stiles as the boy cries in his arms.

  
  


\---------

  
  


“Stiles, Scott is here to see you”, John says quietly from Stiles’ bedroom door.

Stiles is laying on his bed like always, facing the wall. John looks around the dark room, not seeing Peter anywhere. Weird. It has been hard to get Peter to even let Stiles go to the bathroom alone, let alone to leave the boy alone like this. John has grown used to finding Peter Hale in his house, taking care of his son. 

Of course it was hard to accept that a grown man, other than John himself, is taking care of his son. But after a while he noticed that Stiles reacted better to Peter’s attempts to help him. Stiles doesn’t get angry so fast, he doesn’t give up so easily. John can see the worry in Peter’s eyes when he is taking care of Stiles, he can see the love the older man is trying so hard to cover.

John isn’t stupid. He doesn’t know much about werewolf customs and whatnot but he knows there was something going on between his son and Hale, before all this. John would often find Stiles missing from his room, only a note left behind that he is at Peter’s and an address so John could find them if needed. Or at night when he could hear Stiles talking to someone over the phone, his son had not sounded so happy in so long. John kept ignoring the more and more daring gifts Stiles received. New clothes that fit a little too well, a new phone to replace the destroyed one the day later when Stiles’ old phone broke down, a new laptop.

John never says a thing. Stiles is happy and he doesn’t want to ruin it. He trusts his son. He trusts Stiles to ask for help if he needs it. 

Like now, but he knows Stiles doesn’t want his help.

“I don’t want to see him”, Stiles mumbles, never turning to face his father and John can only see his messed up hair peeking under the covers, “Or- more likely I don’t want to hear him.”

“Stiles-”, John tries to say something to console his son.

“No! I don’t want him near me!” Stiles screams turning to face his father, throwing the covers away from him, “I hate him! I don’t want him in my home and if Peter was here he would throw him out!”

John can hear the front door shut. Scott heard everything and left. John sighs quietly as he steps into Stiles' room and shuts the door behind him. He turns on the lights and the click of the light switch echoes on the silent room.

“Where’s Peter?” John asks calmly as he walks closer to the bed.

“He isn’t here”, Stiles snarls coldly back at him as he sits on his bed playing with his hands.

“I know he isn’t here. That’s why I’m asking”, John speaks as he watches Stiles slowly calm down from his outburst.

“I don’t know”, Stiles answers with a shrug.

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?” John asks even though he knows the answer.

“What difference does it take?” Stiles asks, laughing weakly as he turns his head towards his father.

John can see the burned skin around Stiles’ eyes that the gauze doesn’t cover up. John knows what is under the gauze, he gave the doctors permission to save Stiles’ life by removing his eyes. There was nothing the doctors could have done to save them. More important was to minimize the risk of infection.

“I suppose it doesn’t”, John says as he sits next to his son, “Is he going after Deucalion?”

Stiles doesn’t say anything and it’s more than a clear answer. John sighs, he knows Peter is on a suicide mission. Almost an omega going after an alpha having more alpha power than should be possible. He can only wonder what Peter was thinking when the man left his son. John doesn’t even know if this is something Stiles and Peter have discussed together and planned or if this is just Peter.

“Will he come back?” John asks instead as he pulls Stiles gently to him.

“I don’t know”, Stiles chokes on his words as he clings to his father, “I don’t know if he- if he will come back.”

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


It takes two weeks of no word from Peter until he returns. He opens the Stilinski’s door and walks in like he owns the place. John jumps up from his seat on the couch and turns to stare at Peter. He doesn’t say anything as he listens to Peter’s footsteps getting closer to the living room's doorway.

Peter stops dead on his track as he stares back at John. The look on John’s face is asking- asking if it is done. Peter nods once, flashing his eyes red. John sighs relieved as he nods for Peter to go to see his son. It’s all John needs to know.

Peter walks the stairs up calmly before knocking on Stiles’ door.

He doesn’t get a response, not that he waited for one.

“Stiles”, Peter whispers as he shuts the door after him as he steps in the room.

Stiles jumps from the bed in a blink of an eye. Peter catches the boy as he jumps towards Peter blindly. Peter can hear Stiles’ heart beating fast as the boy clings to him. He is hugging the boy just as hard. There was no guarantee that he would come back.

“He is dead”, Peter whispers in Stiles’ hair as he lays them on the bed.

“Good”, Stiles answers, voice cold and not holding any sympathy.

They lay in silence just holding each other. The whole room is carrying Stiles’ scent and Peter knows the boy has not wandered out of the bed during the time he was away. He will change that back shortly.

“Can you manage it?” Stiles asks later, laying on top of Peter’s chest, listening to his heart beat.

Peter knows without asking what Stiles is asking. If he can control all those alpha sparks he got from Deucalion as he killed him. Peter can still feel the power settling inside him, trying to find a right way. He can feel his wolf howling in joy at having the power to have his own pack at last.

Peter wouldn’t have been able to do it alone. That’s why he had called Chris. The man was more than ready to help him kill the alpha pack. They buried their old grudges and worked together to bring down the pack in order to protect the people they care about and everyone else. Peter got Deucalion while Chris killed the rest of the alphas. The fight had still been hard even though Chris had weakened the alpha pack with wolfsbane infused gas. Peter had a huge cut on his side when he finally managed to rip Deucalion’s throat open.

“Yes. Yes I can”, Peter answers, placing a kiss on Stiles’ head.

“Good. I would hate to kill you”, Stiles says and Peter can feel the boy laugh.

“You? You would kill me?” Peter asks with a chuckle as Stiles stabs his side with his finger.

“I would”, Stiles nods his scent turning sweet, “But now I don’t have to and you can take care of me, my Alpha.”   


“Like it ever was an option to walk away from you”, Peter whispers as he wraps his arms tighter around the boy.

Stiles is still far from being okey but he is getting there. Slowly but surely with Peter’s help. And Peter doesn’t plan on going anywhere from the boy’s side. Peter will take care of everything so nothing will ever hurt his boy again. He knows where he will start and how it will end.


End file.
